fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuller House Wiki:Administrators
Every wiki in Fandom is overseen by their own administrations, and that includes the Fuller House Wiki. The Fuller Team consists of four types of users, sorted in descending order from left to right: *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' ' ' *Bureaucrats have access to privileges from the administrator, discussions moderator, content moderator, and rollback groups. *Only bureaucrats have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. *They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, content moderator, and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. ' ' *'Administrators' (also known as "admins" or "sysops (short for system-operators)") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: **All privileges from the discussions moderator and content moderator groups. **Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. **Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. **Edit the community's skin and format. **Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. ' ' *'Sister Wiki Admins' are a special category on our wiki specifically. As we partnered up with a second Fuller House Wiki to work together rather than in competition, all admins from that wiki are automatically given Content Moderator or Administrator rights here and are given their own unique highlighting. ' ' *'Content moderators' are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: **Deleting and moving protected pages **Deleting and moving files **Undeleting pages and files **Rollback **Re-upload files **Protecting and unprotecting pages ' ' *Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). *Content moderators and admins have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. Current administration The status of each member is updated every month. Currently updated for: November2019 Legend Becoming an Administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one, which includes FANDOM Staff. To become an admin or moderator, you will need to meet the requirements, and be nominated on the Staff Nominations Page. Most of the time, rights are earned, not simply asked and especially not demanded. Bureacrats will determine when and who to upgrade to adminship. If there are no active bureaucrats or administrators, create a Discussions page to determine a community consensus. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and FANDOM Staff can provide the rights (if the eligibility requirements are met). What Can't the Administrative Team Do? Administrators should not abuse their administrator powers; for example, blocking users over petty excuses or edits made in good faith. Administrators on this wiki aren't allowed to bully or intimidate other users by any means. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. An administrator reflects the three values of the wiki, Fairness, Equality, Inclusivity. Please use to contact Wikia staff if problems arise in a community that the current administrative team are not solving or are causing. How a Staff Members can be released of their duties *Abuse of power *Inactive for more than three months with no warning *Voluntarily leaving the wiki *Ending their services on the wiki *By community decision Category:Site administration